gideonofdestructionfandomcom-20200215-history
Horror
Harold Rose who is better known as Horror is an illusion Ruh user and the first that Dragon ever came across. He is also a part of the Black Rose Gang which he helped start with his older brothers. He feels as if he is Mongoose's eternal rival, although he started off thinking that he was Dragon's rival, Mongoose does not care for him in the slightest. Special Traits/Ruh Horror like the rest of the Rose brothers is extremely perceptive. There perception is so good that they can to a small extent predict an opponent’s movement. It becomes easier to predict the movement of their opponent’s when they have seen them fight before. It also helps their reflexes while fighting. The three Rose brothers also have the ability to perceive their enemies fears which greatly increases their Illusionary Ruh techniques. Appearance Horror has long black hair that hangs down to his lower back which is dyed dark black and blood red eyes. He has lighter skin then his older brother, due to his frequent lack of sun. His bangs hang low on both sides to frame his faces and comes down to about his chest. He wears dark eye liner to give his eyes a more "sinister" look as he calls it. He also wears dark eye shadow for the same purpose. Horror is always seen wearing vey dark clothing; he also has his ears heavily pierced, while also having a tongue piercing. He usually wears a black and red stripped short sleeve shirt. He also wears black finger less gloves. As well as fitted black converse like sneakers. His sneakers are very dirty a fact that he seems very proud of. He is also very proud of how dark his clothing is. He is of average height and weight. He is slender, and cut, he is taller then his older brother Angst, yet shorter then his oldest brother Terror. He stands at around five feet and five inches tall. He also weighs in at about 131 pounds. Personality Horror desires power above all else, showing a great indifference to anything or anyone he deems unworthy of his power. He has feelings of superiority to anyone that cannot use Ruh, and he is not shy about letting them know he feels that way, he is very condecending and rude to those whom he feels are inferior to him, he does however, have the ability to see power as he recognized that Joy was stronger then he was and invited her to join his and his brothers gang. It is also shown that he desires for power is what drives him to train and fight, as he takes most of his emotions to the extreme, he has been branded Emo by many of the other characters. Horror has both a superiority and inferiority complex, as he is unwilling to acknowledge when someone is stronger than him, but obsesses when he believes someone is stronger than him. For example, he was complacent with his rivalry with Dragon when he believed he was stronger, but noticing Dragon's fast growth, showcased in his easy victory over not only him, but his brothers as well, and his own quick defeat by Mongoose while looking for a fight with Dragon, led to his bruised ego and his ultimate death. History TBA Ruh Techniques TBA Category:Gideon's Category:Characters